I Love You This Much
by takimiromy
Summary: Oneshot following the relationship TK has with his father through the years.


****

This is the reposting of a fic that got removed because it had song lyrics in it. They are gone now.

Hi everyone! I thought I'd broaden my horizons and write a songfic for a different category. NOT. Actually, this song just makes me think of TK (I don't know why) so I thought I'd write it out!

If you couldn't tell by my penname, I am a fan of the rare, but great, Takeru/Mimi shipping. Have no fear Takari fans; this is centered on the relationship between TK and his dad so it doesn't have alot of romance. Takimi will be mentioned, but it's not the center of the plot. Little secret: I used to be a diehard Takari fan, but then I came to my senses. No offense to Takari fans, I just can't stand them together.

Well, you didn't click on the link to listen to me ramble. I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR THE SONG "I LOVE YOU THIS MUCH" BY JIMMY WAYNE. I'm mostly going to use the American names, except for a few people, like Daisuke. (I can't stand the name Davis; it reminds me of a principal I used to have.) Also, some characters, if not all, will be OOC. And now on with the story!

* * *

I Love You This Much

-1995-

A little blonde head peeked out the front door, peering first left, then right, as if searching for something. "What time is it now, Mama?" He asked, his voice quivering. Unshed tears lined azure eyes that were usually shining brightly.

"It's only 3:30, honey. He said he'd pick you up when Matt was done with school and school lets out at 3:00. He's probably stuck in traffic," explained his mother.

The boy thought it over a minute. "Okay," he said, though he sounded unconvinced. "I'm gonna go play in my room until Daddy gets here. You'll tell me when he comes, right?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course, TK. Now go on." Nancy Takashi heaved a sigh as she watched her 5-year-old son run to his room. She felt awful lying to her son, but how was she supposed to tell him that his father had said he was going to pick him up at one o'clock and was, in fact, two and a half hours late? While her ex-husband claimed he wanted to spend time with his youngest son, he seldom remembered when he was supposed to pick him up.

"He better not have forgotten," she said in an angry mumble, grabbing the phone.

scene switch

"I don't give a damn about your work! All I care about is our son, and at the moment he is in his room, crying his eyes out because you cancelled his weekend at your house for the _sixth time in a row_!"

TK wiped the tears off his cheeks as he listened to his mom yell into the phone. So his dad wasn't coming. Again. _Doesn't he love me? _Wondered the small child. _Maybe he doesn't,_ _Mommy and Daddy don't love each other and they don't ever visit each other. Maybe he only loves Matt and that's why Matt gets to live with Daddy._

The young boy shook the thought out of his mind. Of course his father loved him. Why else would he say that he would take him out to lunch tomorrow? No, his dad was just busy right now. _Soon_, thought TK, _he'll ask me to come over every weekend._

He fell asleep, dreaming of growing up to be just like his dad.

**-2005-**

Daisuke Motomiya leaned against his best friend's locker. "So, we're all gonna go to Ken's and order a pizza and watch some movies tonight. You in, 'Keru?"

The blonde shook his head. "Can't, I'm busy."

The redhead didn't give up easy. "Why not?" He pestered. When the blonde didn't answer, he smiled mischievously. "You got some hot date none of us know about? Like, Mimi, maybe?"

Takeru, as he preferred to be called now that he was older, snorted. "I wish," he mumbled. Aloud he said, " No, I'm supposed to go to dinner with my dad tonight." Adding under his breath, "If he remembers to come."

Daisuke gave his friend a scrutinizing look. "Didn't you guys do that last week, after the basketball game?"

Takeru gave an exasperated sigh. "No, Dais. I explained this to you on Monday. He was supposed to pick me up, but there was an emergency at work and he had to cancel."

"You don't seem very upset about it. Or excited about the fact you get to see him tonight."

The blonde couldn't take it anymore. "Don't you get it, Dais? He's not taking me to dinner tonight! He never does. He always has an excuse or just forgets. The only time I ever see him is my birthday!"

The brunette apologized and dropped the topic. As they duo made their way to Pre-calculus in silence, Takeru couldn't help but think about his 6th birthday.

His father had stopped by to give him a present and visit for a little bit. He left after only 20 minutes. Takeru had chased after him; his toys lay forgotten in the living room. He stood on the sidewalk as his father got in his car and drove away, giving his son a small wave. Tears rolling down his cheeks, the young boy stretched out his arms. He whispered, " I love you this much, daddy. Even if you don't love me, I'll love you."

**-2011-**

" 'Keru, honey, why didn't you write your father down on the guest list?"

The young man glanced at his fiancee. "Meems, that man might be my biological father, but he was never there for me. You don't just call someone son when it's convenient!"

"Takeru, I know you don't really like-"

"I hate him!"

"Fine, you think you hate your father, but we're announcing our engagement! Don't you think he'd like to be part of that? Maybe this is just the thing to fix that rift between you two."

Takeru pondered this. She had a good point. "Fine," he said with a scowl, still unwilling to think that the rift between his father and himself could ever be mended.

"Oh, don't be a bad sport." Teased Mimi. She kissed him and said, "This'll work out great, trust me."

Takeru began to reply, but was cut of by the ringing telephone. He checked the caller id. It said ISHIDA, YAMATO. _Isn't Matt supposed to be rehearsing? _He thought as he answered.

"Hello? . . . I see. When? . . . All right. See you there." He stared into space for several minutes. "Dammit, dad!" He yelled, throwing the phone across the room.

Mimi felt panic rise in her chest. "What's wrong, 'Keru?"

"That was Matt. Our dad died in a car crash. The funeral is the day after tomorrow." He explained, showing no emotion whatsoever.

Her eyes welled up with tears. "Oh, Takeru, I'm so sorry!" She wrapped him in a loving embrace. He hugged her back, but his eyes stayed dry. All he could think of was a five-year-old version of himself with tears running down his cheeks, saying "I love you daddy!"

Takeru tugged at his uncomfortable tie. He couldn't sit sill. Why was he here?

He wanted to jump up and scream. "Why are you all staring at me? How am I supposed to cry? I cried all my tears when this jerk left me sitting in my room because he was 'too busy' to take me out for one lousy burger!"

Mimi laid her hand on his, trying to stop his fidgeting. He leaned back and listened to the choir. He didn't go the church often, but he recognized the hymn, it was 'Amazing Grace.' His eyes began to wander.

First his eyes landed on the casket, but he quickly averted them. He saw the preacher and above him he noticed a large wooden crucifix. Something inside stirred as he gazed intently at it.

He felt himself having an epiphany. He bowed his head and said a silent prayer. "Forgive, me God. All these years I've cursed and hated my dad for leaving. I forgot about you. You never left me, and always loved me, no matter what I did. I mean, your son up there stretched out his arms wide enough to die because of how much he loves everyone. Please, forgive me. Amen."

**-2014-**

It was a cold day. The wind was wicked as it whipped through the air. One lone figure made his way through the cemetery. He stopped when he found the headstone he wanted.

"Hey, dad. Mimi and me are doing great. I think she's starting to get over the fact that our baby won't meet both her grandpas." He pulled out picture and laid it down by the withered flowers. "This is her. She's one month old today. Her name is Alissa Takashi. She's beautiful. I wish you could have met her."

"I never thought I'd say this but I miss you dad. Who am I supposed to ask for advice on being a father? I have no clue how to act with Alissa!" His pager went off. "That's Mimi. I'd better head home. Bye, dad." He started to walk away. Suddenly he turned around and spread out his arms. "I love you this much, daddy," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion. With one last glance, he turned and left.

The End

* * *

**Well? R&R please!**


End file.
